


Wherever you want, Baby

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent Appreciation Week, Chris Argent deserves nice things, Fluff, M/M, Peter Hale is one of the nice things he deserves, Whirlwind Romance, petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: They've only been dating a couple of months. But in fairness, they've been flirting for twenty years.





	Wherever you want, Baby

 

Chris didn’t mean to propose, but once the words left his mouth, he knew that it was exactly what he wanted. He and Peter had only been together for three months, after Peter had finally sidled over to Chris at the bar one night and asked him, “Tell me, Christopher, do you think we’ve danced around each other long enough, or shall we wait another twenty years before we act?”

They weren’t even meant to be dating. It was just meant to be hooking up, which turned into sleeping over, which turned into spending time together even when there wasn’t any sex. Somehow they fell into a relationship, with Peter’s cock in Chris’ ass, his clothes in Chris’ wardrobe, and his laugh in Chris’ ear.  Chris wasn’t quite sure when he fell in love, he just knew he was happy, for the first time in a long while.

Of course, there was talk – the Beacon Hills gossips were quick to make their feelings known. They ignored it – Chris because he genuinely didn’t care, Peter because he actually took a perverse glee in seeing people whisper behind their hands as they pushed a shopping cart around the market together. If he saw people watching, he always made sure to wrap his arm firmly round Chris' shoulders and kiss his neck, grinning evilly.

They were lying in bed one morning, both bathing in the afterglow of a truly spectacular round of morning sex, when Peter propped himself up on his elbow and said, “Sweetheart, at the risk of sounding like a character in a romantic comedy, where’s this thing going?”

Chris was still coming down from his orgasm, so he just smiled his lazy smile at Peter and murmured, “Wherever you want, baby.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “As lovely as that sentiment is, it doesn’t answer my question. I should clarify that I’m only asking because my lease is up in a couple of weeks, and I wonder if it’s worth renewing? Or if maybe we should move in together?”

Chris looked at the expectant expression on Peter’s face and thought about it. Did he want Peter to move in with him, into the home that was far too big and held far too many memories? No, he decided. That wasn’t what he wanted at all. He wanted Peter, and he wanted freedom. He sat up in bed and grasped Peter by the shoulders. “I’ll do you one better. Marry me, and we’ll run away together, leave Beacon Hills behind.”

Peter’s jaw dropped, and after a few seconds he said, “You’re serious.”

“Damn straight, baby. Wanna elope and then disappear?”

Peter didn’t say yes immediately. Instead he asked, ”Are you sure? We’ve only been together a couple of months.”

Chris grinned. “And we’ve been eye-fucking and flirting for twenty years. I know what I want, and I want you. And I want to go where nobody knows us.”

Peter smiled then, not his customary smirk, but something softer, genuine. “I’d be honored to marry you, Christopher. Where shall we run away to?”

Chris hadn’t really thought that far, hadn’t thought this through at all. But the prospect of a fresh start made him bold. “You know, I’ve always liked the look of Texas.”

Peter hummed for a moment. “I can see myself in plaid and a cowboy hat. Maybe some chaps.”

“So, Texas?” Chris asked hopefully.

Peter laughed, and in an echo of Chris’ earlier words, said, “Wherever you want, baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chris tilted his head back under the hot water, groaning with pleasure as the muscles in his neck and shoulders relaxed. He was tired to the bone, but felt more content than he had in a long time. He was halfway through washing his hair, eyes shut and a head full of suds, when he heard the bathroom door open. There was a brief rush of cool air as the shower screen was pulled open, and then there were strong hands wrapping around his chest and a warm body pressed behind him. “Nearly done?” a velvety voice asked, and Chris smiled at the sound.

“I just got in,” he lied, even though he’d been in there for fifteen minutes and they both knew it. The hands slid down and gripped his hips firmly, and he found himself getting pushed forwards a little, out of the stream of the water. Damn werewolf strength.

“Hey,” he groused, but Peter continued to make space for himself. “You’re not the only one filthy from the move, sweetheart,“ Peter reminded him, before scooping a handful of foam off the top of Chris’ head and lathering it over his own body, washing away the dirt and the grime that hours of unpacking had left behind.

Chris turned and hipchecked Peter, getting under the water once again. “Let me rinse my hair, asshole,” he said, grinning. “If I knew you were this pushy, I never would have married you.”

“You knew what I was like, Christopher. And may I remind you, this whole shotgun wedding was your idea,” Peter said, before leaning in for a kiss.

“Best damn idea I’ve ever had.” Chris kissed him back softly.

The water started to cool, and Chris made a mental note to install a bigger hot water tank. Just one of many tasks he and Peter would have to take care of, because the house they bought was a definite fixer-upper, but the trade-off was that they had no neighbours for miles.

Peter rinsed off quickly, bitching about the chill, but Chris threw him a thick, fluffy bath towel as he stepped out. “I could warm you up if you wanted,” he offered, one eyebrow raised in invitation.

Peter laughed. “Really? I thought you were _tired_ , and everything _hurt_ from unpacking?”

“Not _everything,_ ” Chris said, dropping his towel and advancing across the room.

 

 


End file.
